In this section, we discuss the scientific and administrative leadership of this partnership. The Administrative Core functions as a liaison between the partnership Pis (Drs. Beti Thompson (FHCRC) and Mary O'Connell (NMSU)) and the project/core leaders. This core integrates the leadership and program management team and the individual project and core teams in support ofthe NCI CRCHD mission. This U54 partnership is built on mutual interests and the teamwork of numerous investigators and associates. Although NMSU and the FHCRC are separated by a considerable distance, all parties meet frequently by daily use of electronic communication, especially Skype and video teleconference, and regular in-person meetings.